


I'm still mad at her, but I'm giving you the shovel talk anyways.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Lena Luthor protective mode. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Lena Luthor, F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Original Character(s), Protective Lena Luthor, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena is still angry at Kara and tries to hate her, but she can't. She learns Kara is dating someone new, and decides to drop by his office, just to.. chat.





	I'm still mad at her, but I'm giving you the shovel talk anyways.

Lena was angry at Kara, she really was, and she tried everything in her power to hate Kara, but she just couldn't. She felt deep down, Kara hid the truth from her for a reason. She just didn't know what it was. 

Sitting on the couch of her L-corp office, she overhears her assistant Jess, talking about a man named Shane Rumbergson, and the name after his, gets Lena interested. 

"Yes, David, Shane is dating Kara Danvers" Jess said over the phone, Lena had no idea why Jess was talking about someone she felt she had to hate, but she was. Lena suddenly felt something inside her. It was a weird feeling Like no matter what Kara did, she still wanted to protect her. She packed her bags and went to find this Shane Rumbergson fella. Give him a quick talking to. Knowing Mon El hurt Kara in the past, made her weary of others. After a few calls and asking around, Lena was taken to Shane's work, where She found Shane's office and knocked. 

"Come in" Shane said, Lena opened it.

"Shane Rumbergson, right?" Lena asked. Shane looked up. Glasses on his face.

"yes, and whom may you be?" he asked politely. Lena didn't know how to answer that. She didn't want to consider herself Kara's friend because she was so angry. 

"Um, I'm an acquaintance of Miss. Danvers. I hear you two are an item" Lena told him. Shane nodded.

"Ah yes, we are. Four months soon" he said with a small grin. Lena felt like she was going to throw up, but right now was not the time for jealousy. 

"Ah of course. I just wanted to drop by and tell you that if you break her heart, I will find a way to buy the building you work at and fire you. Then I'll do worse" she threatened. Shane examined her body language, he decided she must be serious. 

"I can assure, you, Miss.. I'm sorry, what was your name?" he asked.

"Nothing to your concern, Mr. Rumbergson. Just remember my warning" She said, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. Shane let out a chuckle.

"Very well, I can assure you, I will not bring any harm upon your..acquaintance " he told her.

"Thank you, that's all I ask. Have a nice day" She tells him. 

"You as well" he replies . He watches as she walks out, "Oh Luthor, you still care for her, and it's okay. It's sweet" he mumbled. 

But deep down, he was actually scared of Lena. He knew not to mess with her friends or family. 

Lena left his building feeling happy inside, so she decided to treat herself to some big belly burger.


End file.
